Children of the Future
by Moonlight22qu
Summary: A new enemy is rising, it is up to the children of the future to save the day by traveling back in time. Inspired by ComicNerdforLife!
1. Chapter 1

**Post Gaia war by about twenty years, ignoring TOA because I will cry my eyes out right now if I had to do TOA. I literally have six papers with notes for this so please review if you want a change in the storyline! And I do realise I stretch the paragraphs, it's an old habit hard to lose, please bear with me.**

 **This is inspired by 'fated to survive' & 'fated to save' by comicnerdforlife, it's amazing and I give her credit for most of the inspiration and now ONWARDS**

Silena POV

I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door and my dad came tumbling in, "Today's the day! To the arena quickly!" he yelled and ran out, my dad is Percy Jackson by the way and my mom is Annabeth Chase, the heroes of Olympus along with Charlie's parents, Jason Grace and Piper Mclean, Ethan's parents, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, and Callie's dad, Leo Valdez, our group also consists of Emma Di Angelo-Solace and Andre Ramirez-Arellano.

I sighed and changed into some torn clothes that got dirty in a monster attack, we would be going back on time and helping our parents in the past -before they had us- on their quest to Greece. We would be posing as a couple of demigods running to camp, 'our mortal parents died in a fire' and gave us a box if they ever died, we would come to the address inside, so we needed to look the part.

I grabbed my pack (magically extended to be bigger on the inside, props to Hecate cabin) and walked out, I met up with my mom in the hallway, "how are you feeling?"

"Nervous, look my hands are jittering!" I replied laughing.

"Haha, anyways some of the others are waiting you should go, I need to make sure Leo wakes Callie up."

I walked towards the swords arena and I saw everyone hugging their family and saying goodbye. Poor Emma was crying her eyes out, after all, she's only twelve. I walked towards my dad and gave him a death grip, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too kiddo, promise to come back?"

"Of course!"

I walked to all my Uncles and Aunts until finally Callie, Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso came, I gave them a big hug too, "Woah Woah, it's alright. You'll be back before you know it." Uncle Leo told me pretending to suffocate.

"No, I won't be Uncle Leo! You yourself told me what mom and dad were like when they came back!"

"But, they weren't prepared for it, you will be. We told you guys every little detail of our quest so you could ACE IT!"

"Okay, I'm gonna say bye to my mom before Hecate comes."

After saying our goodbyes, a bright light appeared and Lady Hecate came out. Everybody bowed down and then she began the ritual.

After about half a minute, the sword arena was bathed in blue light and they were sucked into the portal.

* * *

They emerged from the portal into a forest, a very familiar looking forest. Then suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks, the same ones we used to joke to uncle Jason about, we were in the forest at camp! Everyone else looked like they got hit with the bricks too because they had recognition written all over their faces.

"Come on guys! We need to go!"

CALLIE POV

DAM YOU ADHD! We started walking and I randomly pulled out stuff from my belt, not realizing people would be suspicious!

Anyways, we made it to the border and by then we were out of breath, on purpose to make our story seem real, we saw Connor and Travis Stoll -this was gonna be interesting, they look so young!- they rushed towards us "Oh wow! I've never seen a group this big forever!" Travis exclaimed.

"We should introduce ourselves, I'm Connor and this is my not-as-amazing-brother Travis." he said while wiggling his eyebrows, I had to hold in the urge to snicker since we were on a mission, we had to look scared and hungry (the latter was easy, I was _starving_ ).

They took us to the big house then left, Silena being the diplomat went straight to the point, "Chiron, we aren't normal campers." he looked surprised but motioned for her to continue.

She took a breath and continued, "we're from the future and we're children of the seven and others."

"Wha-?how? What?" the look on Chiron's face was priceless.

I piped up, "you don't believe us, but we'll make you believe us." I looked at the others and signalled for their introductions.

Silena went first, "I'm Silena Jackson daughter of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson." she looked at the open water bottle in front of her and the water floated into shapes, her with her parents, all of us together, etc. if possible Chiron looked even more shocked.

Charlie went next, "I am Charles, I prefer Charlie, Grace, son of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean." he started floating in place.

It was a unanimous vote, we went oldest to youngest which meant me -although I and Charlie are the same age, he's a few months older.- "I'm Callie Valdez, my dad's Leo Valdez and because of important stuff, I don't understand I'm not supposed to reveal the identity of my mom." and just for show I lit myself on fire.

Ethan went next, "I'm Ethan Zhang, son of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang from camp Jupiter." he then made some gems float while simultaneously transforming into a kitten, that Emma picked up and cooed at.

Andre went next, "I'm Andre, don't ask about my parents, I'm adopted and I'm not supposed to say my last name.'

After putting Ethan down, he transformed back scowling, "ahem, anyways, I'm Emma, and I have ordered from my parents not to reveal their identities to anyone. But you wouldn't tell from my looks, I'm adopted."

Chiron looked at them, he believed us! "Alright, how will you be claimed?"

"We have a deal." Emma said ominously.

* * *

At dinner the six cousins sat at Hermes cabin, laughing and joking and trying not to be suspicious.

"So, you guys know each other?" Travis asked.

"Yep, our parents were really close." Callie replied it wasn't a full lie, but not the truth either. She had uncle Percy to blame for that, he was amazing at half-truths!

"What happened to your parents?" Connor asked.

All of them looked at him, tears rimming their eyes, Callie had to admit they were good actors.

Silena replied, "there… there was a-a fire at the building they worked at… they -they didn't make it" she said and put her head down into her arms 'burst into tears' actually she was laughing her head off, but it sounded like sobs.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

They ate in silence after that, inside all of them were wondering when they would be 'claimed'.

It finally happened when dinner was just ending, the Hermes table gasped, which made the other cabins gasp, which made the legacies look up and gasp.

The six were claimed, in truth they had to pretend to be shocked.

 **They were organized like this:**

 **Callie: Hephaestus**

 **Silena: Athena**

 **Charlie: Aphrodite**

 **Ethan: Ares**

 **Emma: Apollo**

 **Andre: Ares**

 **Emma POV**

After dinner everyone went to their cabins, I walked the path to Apollo cabin. It was peaceful as I had done it many times before to visit my uncles and aunts there. I zoned out until I reached the door to the cabin, I pushed it open to see… my dad?! This was gonna take a while to get used to.

"Hey there! You must be the new camper! Come I'll introduce you to the others!" even back then he was such an optimist! It's annoying!

He 'introduced' me to the others, I say it in quotations because I know them already. Austin and Kayla are the best, they're the only uncles/aunts I know that were in the Giant war.

I said hi and blah blah, then I went to the forest to meet up with the others.

* * *

At Zeus' fist everyone was waiting, Silena started the meeting.

"We need to talk about how we're gonna tell them."

Callie piped up, "I say now!"

"No Cal they'll freak!"

"Fine, next week?"

"Ugh, the annoying thing is she's correct. Next week by the lates, and don't slip up!"

We all chorused 'yes ma'am's and started talking about our day.

Until we heard a noise from behind the trees.

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Woo, that took forever! Enjoy!**

 **Please review, I like the criticism!**

 **And thanks comicnerdforlife, for permission to use this!**

 **goodbye!**

 **EDIT:**

 **I brushed up the chapter and fixed the grammar, not a single word changed! Just capitalization for the 'I' s and some names.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ethan POV**

"Well, schist."

"Language Ethan!" Emma said with a look of false horror on her face.

Only Callie and I laughed, everyone else was scared.

"Come out! We know you're there!" Charlie called out, putting Charmspeak in his voice.

Somebody very familiar walked out, Aunt Annabeth! I had to bite my tongue so that I didn't smile.

"What were you doing?" Charlie said again with Charmspeak.

"I was walking to Percy and I's stream just past Zeus' fist and I heard you guys talking about 'telling them', can I ask, tell who, about what?" she said.

"Oh wow I was expecting at least three days, great job guys! caught on the first day!" Callie said sarcastically, she got that trait from her dad.

"Shut up Callie!" Andre was clearly agitated.

Silena sighed, "there's no way to talk ourselves out of this is there?"

"Nope." Annabeth replied.

"Fine, somewhere private. Everyone else stays here just me and Annabeth." wow Silena didn't even slip up at all!

Everyone complained until Charlie yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Stupid charm speak. Silena led Annabeth away to the central area.

 **SILENA POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Day one and they were exposed!

She led her Mom to the central cabin area and Annabeth led her to the Poseidon cabin, when they got there Silena plopped down on a bunk, "so this is gonna sound crazy but, I and my cousins are...kinda, um… from the future?" she said worried about her mom's reaction.

Annabeth just gaped at her then muttered to no one in particular, "a typical day in the life of a demigod."

Silena laughed, "yes it is, we're here to make some certain campers don't go through as much trauma as they originally went through.

"So why you six?"

"Huh?"

"Why did the Gods pick you six demigods for this quest?"

"Probably because we're the most powerful kids, and we have zero chance of seeing ourselves."  
"What year are you from?"

"Well, I was born 2025, it's currently 2040 back home."

"You definitely will not see your past self." she said jokingly.

"Yeah, but you got one detail mixed up."

"What?"

"We're not demigods per se, we're legacies, we won't see our past selves but we will see our parents in the past. I already did and it's weird, they don't know you! Actually, I only saw my mom."

"Oh? And who's your mother?"

Silena took a deep breath and looked up at her mother, " I'm looking straight at her."

Then Silena passed out. She overexerted herself too much the past day.

Annabeth grabbed her just before she blacked out.

* * *

*vision*

 _Silena was standing in her house, but it was cleaner than it has ever been. Maybe when they first moved in._

 _Two-year-old Silena was spying on her parents, her dad had just come home crying and Silena was scared._

 _"What happened Percy?" her mom asked._

 _"It's Jace and Pipes… one of the twins, Trixie, was kidnapped... We can't do anything, they left the borders and could be anywhere now!"_

 _My mom joined dad crying, after a few minutes I decided to go back to bed._

*end vision*

* * *

 **So school's been tough, sorry for the short chapter. I'm gonna make a mini-series where I'll post without a schedule.**

 **This one not included, I will henceforth post 'Children of the future' on Fridays or -if I'm really busy- Saturdays.**

 **Thanks for the patience!**

 **EDIT:**

 **Fixed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So, so, so, so sorry for the short chapter last time.

I'm a procrastinator, I began this chapter Friday and am (hopefully) finishing it on Thursday -_-

Charlie POV

We were spying through the windows of Poseidon cabin when Silena passed out, like, I knew she had to use some of her power to time travel, but this was just ridiculous!

We ran in and Aunt Annabeth stared at us like we were from outer space. It was hilarious.

"Okay, what the heck?!" Annabeth asked.

We all looked at her, well Emma was too busy healing Silena, so all of us minus Ems looked at her.

"Silena explained?" Andre asked.

"Yes, but not much." She replied.

I took a breath and got ready to explain, "Okay, so, you see, in our future, the seven demigods on this quest get so much trauma, that it scares the younger kids." Wow, aren't I great at explaining? "Hecate and Athena teamed up to find a way to send a group of legacies to change the past," I stopped and looked at Annabeth, she had a look in her eyes that said keep going or I will stab you, I did the sensible thing and continued, "They found a way and we were sent back, The Seven-"

"It's trademarked!"

"Thank you, Callie," I said with a glare, "The Seven, gave us and a few other kids information to help on this quest, the other kids were there as a backup in case something went wrong like we were beheaded."

Annabeth looked at me, "are you serious about the beheading?"

Andre looked at her grimly, "why wouldn't we be serious about beheading?"

Everyone started laughing and Annabeth looked like she was gonna rip her hair out!

Emma looked at me with a silent message Don't reveal.

I guess she meant my parentage, I replied I won't.

We all got up and left, I picked up Silena and took her to the Athena cabin.

When I got to the Aphrodite cabin, I sat down on my bed and looked for familiar faces.

I saw, my mom -Piper-, Lacy, Drew, Mitchell, Rose, James and a few others (those last two are made up). When she saw me, Piper came over.

"Hi." She said.

I replied, "Hi."

"Welcome to the Aphrodite cabin, where we are obsessed with fashion!" sarcasm was laced in her voice.

"You aren't into fashion?"

She laughed, "Not at all!"

"Me neither."

"Nice to meet someone who relates."

"Yeah, it is."

She left and I felt something warm up in my pocket, I knew what it was, the pen that indicates we have a new message.

You see, the gods wanted a clear way to communicate with us, so we got notebooks that are a direct line to us.

Dear all,

So this was messaged to all of us,

You may expect some new guests soon.

Ps, your parents say good luck.

New guests? I wonder who that could be.

Callie POV

When we got the message, my brain went a hundred miles an hour thinking Who are the guests?

There were tons of people they could send.

I got distracted and next thing I know, Emma barges in and says, "Callie! I need you! Now!"

"Ugh, okay Em." I reply.

We walk out and follow Emma to where she wants to go.

We were at the top of Half-blood hill when Emma finally stopped.

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

Emma was searching the hill on the outside of the barrier, "You got the message right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got a second one that told me Olive and Lance were coming." she said without looking up.

I got really excited Olive and Lance were the best!

Olive daughter of Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll and Lance son of Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez, were my best friends from camp!

"Really?!" I asked.

She looked up at me, "well, why would I be joking about our friends coming forty years into the past to help us on a near-death quest?" her voice was laced with sarcasm that made we remember, she may be small, but she learned to sass straight from Uncle Percy.

I saw a slight flash down the road and two people appear, I couldn't see them clearly but I knew they were Olive and Lance.

OKAY SO

I want to know, are there any couples' children you want to appear?

I thought of bringing Olive and Lance in…

Math class!

All my ideas are in math class.

I'm up at 11 pm writing this because I am literally a week late. -.-

Hope you have a good day/night, reading other fanfictions or hanging with family or whatever you guys do I am too anti-social to know.

PEACE!

EDIT: this chapter has been fixed of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **I know what you're thinking, "another chapter so soon?!"**

 **I got some reviews so I'm going to reply here**

 **And I'm bored…**

 **guest:**

 **Okay, full list;**

 **Reyna is Theyna**

 **Connor Stoll and someone who arrived later named Neola**

 **Fierrochase (! must. Have.)**

 **The new one in Trials of Apollo- that ship with the daughter of Tyche and son of Nemesis forgot their names :I**

 **Mrs O'Leary's puppy? Or Mrs O'Leary appearance idk**

 **CALEO because it wasn't that evident**

 **idk what else. I LOVE THIS STORY. Byeeee**

 **A: theyna is fine, but in my story, Reyna is a single mom and Thalia is in the Hunt still, It's not a crossover so I can't add Fierrochase.**

 **I'll add the Connor one thanks.**

 **Chiara and Damien, yeah they're perfect!**

 **Mrs O'leary COMPLETELY slipped my mind! Yeah, I'll definitely give that a shot.**

 **Callie is the daughter of Caleo, sorry it wasn't clear.**

 **These people will appear in different parts of the story, Thank you so much for the review! Byeeee**

 **Ava: Omagoshhhhhh right more I love this so much!**

 **A: I couldn't stop smiling! I don't get many reviews and I am so happy, here is a chapter for you.**

 **READ THIS:**

 **Olive is ten and Lance is fifteen.**

 **I want to make Olive look childish (her dad** _ **is**_ **Travis Stoll) and Lance will be serious-ish and a lot like his mom (Clarisse).**

 **Lance's POV**

I knew something was wrong when a goddess was at my house.

I had just woken up when I noticed my Mom was sitting by my bed, which never happens it's normally my dad, I sat up and asked her, "hey, Mom. What are you doing here?"

"There's someone for you in the living room, get changed." she said softly, I was weirded out, my mom was fierce, not soft.

"Okay." I said, I got out of bed and changed.

In the living room, I found my dad talking to a woman in a purple flowy dress. I knew her from our training, Hecate.

"Lady Hecate." I said.

She turned around to look at me, "Hello, Lance. We have a dilemma, please sit."

I sat down on a red armchair facing Lady Hecate, "so what's going on?"

"The threat is worse than we thought, they were supposed to go just for the trauma, we fear that Tartarus is rising."

Everybody gasped, wide-eyed.

"No, it can't be." My dad said.

Hecate looked sad, "I'm afraid it is true," she looked at me with her black eyes, "we need you guys to go, come to the arena where everyone else is and I will explain."

I walked out of our house towards the arena, walking through the streets of Half-blood city -the city made for demigod families- I saw places that bring back good memories, the pool where Silena first showed water powers, the forest where we found Emma abandoned, ten years ago, the school where we all first got to know each other, and lot's more places.

* * *

I finally arrived at the arena and sat down, I looked around and saw Olive, Linda and Matt waiting there too.

"Hey, guys!" I called out.

They turned around, just realizing I came in. "Hey, Lance!" Called Olive.

"Hey, Ollie!" I said with a smile.

"Ahem," none of us realized Hecate at the front, "we cannot have all four of you going back, it would raise suspicion, I want Lance and Olive to go together saying they are on the run and found each other on the streets, okay?"

I and Olive looked at each other and nodded, "Great!" Exclaimed Hecate, "I would like you to pack and we will transport you just outside the camp borders where Emma and Callie will collect you and bring you in, now go."

We left the Arena to get ready for the trip.

I got home and packed a backpack, my mom and dad came with me back to the Arena for the spell.

Olive was already there, crying in her mom's arms while her dad crouched on the ground next to her, ' _Poor girl_ ' I thought, ' _she's only ten and has to go through this? That's just sad.'_

A voice shook me out of my thoughts, "Hey kiddo." My dad started, "be safe, remember we love you."

"Yeh, I will dad." I gave him a hug and went to the centre of the arena, where Olive was waiting, eyes puffy and red.

Hecate started the spell and a second later we were on the road beside half-blood hill.

 **Thank you for reading, you lovely people!**

 **Qotd:**

 **Who's your godly parent?**

 **Trivia:**

 **Which son of Apollo died in the battle of the labyrinth?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back, so so so sorry for the wait!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pia (guest):**

 **Hi! Also, I was one who posted Connor x Neola comment- more details on her.**

 **Greek, like actually born & raised in Greece, so she would have an accent along with the child.**

 **The child would inherit her curly dark hair, boy/girl I don't care. Sorry for the horrific grammar the last comment, it was late and I was tired :I. I love your stories! Why are they so sad to quest, tho... maybe because their friends are in trouble? Idk, it just seemed in PJO they were all fighting tooth & nail for chances to go on quests. Neola is also a daughter of Demeter, cousin of Meg, so child would also have that power-of-plants stuff going on. Idk, she is my OC and I love drawing her, wish I could post a picture. Thx,**

 **-Pia the Pita**

 **A: There were a few grammatical errors in that review, Grammarly helped me fix them, anyways, thanks for the details, remember Linda? That's Neola and Connor's daughter. About the quests, well, they all hoped it would be over, no more wars, imagine if you saw most of your family and friends die in a war, would you want your kids doing something similar? Also, this against** _ **freaking Tartarus**_ **even Percy and Annabeth couldn't** _ **hurt**_ **him last time.**

 **I love drawing too! Though I'm more of a painter.**

 **Thanks, Pia!**

 **ComicNerdForLife:**

 **Good job, I'm liking what I'm seeing! Keep at it, it's an awesome story so far. And just a heads up, I should be posting a chapter for my own story by the 5th. Watch out for it ;D**

 **For your Qotd: My godly parent is Hades.**

 **As for the trivia, I can't remember off the top of my head, lol.**

 **A: It means a lot coming from the person I was inspired by!**

 **My BFF's godly parent's hades too!**

 **The trivia is Lee Fletcher btw.**

 **My answer to the Qotd last time is Hecate.**

 **Silena POV:**

I was looking around the armoury for a good sword when Callie came in.

"Sil! We've got an emergency meeting, come on!"

I dropped the sword I was holding and came up to her, "okay, not like I was getting anywhere with this."

She laughed, "yeah, you're like your dad. Only swords forged in the sea work."

We walked out and were a good way into the forest when I asked, "so what's going on?"

"Well," She began, "We got a message saying there would be 'special guests' and then Emma comes and tells me, she got a message as to whom these special guests are."

I silently processed this information, "so who are the guests?"

She pushed a wall of vines out of the way to reveal other people waiting, "see for yourself."

I walked in and did a double take, "Olive? Lance?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Sil!" Lance called out. "We were just gonna start come on!"

"Start what?" I asked.

Olive gave me a smile that made me glad she was on _our_ side, "come and see!"

She held up a duffle bag, it didn't look like much, but if you looked closely you could see the brand of Hecate on the side, "they won't tell us what this is!" complained Andre.

"So, you know the _small_ problem of getting onto the Argo?" Lance asked, "at least for Olive and I, and maybe Andre and Emma."

"Yeah?" Pressed Charlie.

"Watch this!" Olive opened the bag and _jumped in?!_ She walked into the bag and fit!

Lance called to us, "Jump in guys!"

He went into the bag himself and the rest of us followed, I walked in last after making sure the bag was safely camouflaged (yeah it can do that), I caught my breath the place was enormous!

"So this place increase the bedrooms has based on the number of people here, it has anything the current people want!" Emma said bouncing off the walls (figuratively), "And we have a surprise!"

"What's that?" Ethan asked.

"That would be me." A voice said behind them, as a group we all turned and rushed to hug her.

"Aunt Thalia!" Shouted Emma.

"Hey, kiddo." Thalia said ruffling her hair, "How've ya been?"

"Good!"

"Hey don't forget about me!" said a female voice with a Greek accent.

"Linda!" we all shouted.

"The one and only." she smiled at us.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver?"

"Hey, Matt!" Charlie greeted.

We all sat down at the conference area and asked questions.

"So when are we gonna reveal ourselves?" Linda asked.

"We're thinking around five days from now." I replied.

"Okay."

We continued talking until curfew, Linda, Matt and Thalia were staying in the bag while the rest of us went to our cabins.

 **Five days later**

 **Emma's POV**

Today is the day! The day we reveal ourselves to our parents! Sadly, I'm not supposed to, humph.

Oh! Idea!

I grabbed my notebook and wrote in it,

 _Hey dad,_

 _Can I tell past you, I'm his daughter? But not papa?_

 _~Emma_

 **(papa=Nico, dad=Will)**

An answer came almost immediately,

 _Yes! That would be amazing! Tell Linda to take pictures of their faces!_

"Watcha doin'?" A voice said behind me, it was my dad.

"I'm writing in my diary." I answered back.

"Okay, see you later." he said and left most likely to the infirmary.

I walked out after safely securing the notebook.

I found Silena and Charlie talking on the high stands in the arena, "guys." I said

"Yeah?" Silena asked.

"My dad said I can tell past him!" I squealed.

"Cool, and Emma, could you tell everyone to get their respective parent to the clearing? I wanna do this stat." Charlie said a glint in his eye.

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted and ran away, Charlie calling after me not to call him that.

After I spread the word to meet at the clearing, I walked to the infirmary to find my dad, I was thinking about the eventful week leading up to now, Olive was forced to hide in the bag until the big reveal, now _that_ was a funny story…

 _A new camper was being chased by a hellhound up the hill, Olive was sitting on the top watching the view when she saw her, Olive used her power over plants to strangle the mutt but at the same time, Travis and Connor had climbed up the hill._

 _Long story short, she ran into the woods and jumped into the bag, now she's waiting for the OK to leave, and everybody is scratching their heads wondering what happened to her._

I was shaken out of my thoughts by arriving at the door of the infirmary, _schist_ I thought, _I don't have a story for getting him to the woods._

"Hey, Emma! Watcha doing here?" someone said.

"Oh, hi Will, ummmmm." _Smooth Emma, Smooth._ "Come with me!" I grabbed his arm and ran to the woods, him yelling behind me.

"Eeemmmmmaaaaa!"

Finally, I stopped at the clearing and noticed everyone's eyes on me.

"So, Emma, you ready?" Callie asked me.

"Yep! Shouldn't we get them?" I asked nudging the bag with my foot.

"Yeah in a second." was Charlie's reply.

"So will someone explain what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Not it!" Yelled Callie, soon choruses of 'Not it!'s were echoed around the clearing, unlucky Andre was last.

"Ugh!" He moaned, "this is gonna be torture! Everyone sit down this is going to take a while."

All the, what do I call them? Adults? They're teenagers here! Let's say others. All the others sat down around Andre started talking, "Okay so, um, we're kinda, from, the future?"

Everyone stared at him in shock, "yeah and well, in the future, Tartarus is rising so the gods decided to fix the problem at its roots and send us back. Miss anything?" He asked us.

"Yeah, we're legacies of demigods from now." Silena added.

"And the bag!" Callie said.

"What about the bag?" Annabeth asked.

Charlie reached for the duffle and stuck his head inside, we heard him say something though it was muffled because of the bag, "Guys! It's time."

"Did you just talk to a bag?" Piper asked.

"Yep!" He replied happily.

A moment later three figures emerged from the bag, all the others were staring wide-eyed at them.

"I was just thinking you forgot about us." laughed Matt.

I fake gasped, "I am offended you think that!"

"So, you say you're legacies, who're your parents?" Piper asked.

"Umm, SILENA YOU GO FIRST" yelled Charlie.

"Of course you put me in charge," mumbled Silena, louder she continued, "My parents are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson."

Nobody was surprised there.

"Charlie," she continued, "you're next, the order of age."

Charlie sighed, "fine, My parents are-" he muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that?" Callie said

"Why parents are Piper Mclean and Jason Grace." he said at a normal sound level.

Said parents turned beet red and I had to stuff my fist into my mouth as to not laugh.

"Right!" Callie said, "the names Callie Valdez!"

Leo stared at her wide-eyed.

"I'm Ethan Zhang, you wouldn't know my parents yet."

"I'm Andre and the same as Ethan, you wouldn't know my parent."

I was bursting with excitement as it got nearer to my turn, "okay! I have two last names but I'm not supposed to say the first so I'm Emma Solace."

He fainted.

My dad freaking fainted.

Everybody was laughing around us.

I ran to him and placed my hand over his forehead and woke him up.

 **(Travis, Connor and Katie and whoever I didn't just introduce's parents aren't here)**

"My turn!" Olive called out. "Linda and I have the same last names but our dads are different, I'm Olive Gardenia Stoll, and this is Linda Sky Stoll."

"So which Stoll brother is your dad?" Annabeth asked Olive.

"My dad's Travis."

Matt then spoke up, "I'm not sure when my parents got to camp but my name's Matt White."

"And we have an addition!" Callie called out.

"Cal! I wanted it to be secret!" A female voice called out of the bag, Thalia walked out.

"Thalia?!" Everyone asked -Minus the kids-.

"Oh wow, I forgot how small you guys all look!" she squealed.

"You mean you're from the future?" Will asked.

"Yeah, immortal hunter of Artemis here." She said bluntly

"Oh yeah," Will said sheepishly. "Anyways, why are you here Thalia?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Oh."

"Now, we're leaving to the Romans tomorrow so rest up!" Thalia said.

"Wait, how we all fit on the Argo?" Leo asked.

"Well, one from what our parents told us, Will has to stay here. Two, the bag has infinite space." Silena said.

"Okay, let's go sleep."

With that everyone left to their cabins or the bag ready for the big day tomorrow.

 **YAAAAAS**

 **This was fun to write!**

 **People go check out my new story, the overseas exchange.**

 **Prologue:**

 _ **Nico was sitting on his bed in the recently refurbished Hades cabin, music was blaring through his eardrums, he didn't see the deity that had just flashed in.**_

" _ **The Romans and Greeks are united, but one more hurdle stands in the way of full unity, Nico Di Angelo shall be the anchor." The figure said to no one in particular, she pointed at Nico and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and was silently zapped away.**_

 **It's an idea My bff and I came up with, she's co-authoring it, in a sense when she gives me ideas and I build up on them. Please read it.**

 **Also this story will be updated Fridays on most occasions, but that's only so I can not procrastinate, I'll update when I have a chapter ready mainly.**

 **This is Moon signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

 **I should be writing my other story but this is much simpler.**

 **This chapter is where the storyline that I make up stops and we follow MOA, it's going to be so much fun!**

 **My writer's block is killing me! I opened this document, and stared at the screen thinking 'how to start, how to start'**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **(chapter 3) junebug:**

 **I think you should add Grover and Juniper's kid(s), and maybe Chuck Hedge and a sibling.**

 **A: I would but, we don't really need them. I'll have a few dreams/memories/flashbacks with them but they won't come to the past. Doesn't work with my story.**

 **(chapter 4) Junebug:**

 **Poseidon**

 **Lee Fletcher**

 **A: Correct!**

 **And thanks to Captain Photon for following!**

 **I'm watching what would you do, it really hits the heart the way they have real blind actors and real trans actors and real LGBTQ actors.**

 **Now ONWARDS!**

 **Callie POV**

I stood at the stern of the ship, watching as camp half-blood got further and further away, "Hey Callie," said Emma from beside me, her two different eyes boring into me, "Why don't you help your dad with the controls of the ship."

"Yeah sure, beats standing here." I replied and walked away.

I walked over to the controls and asked my dad, "Can I help?"

"Of course, can you grab the Nintendo and keep us in a straight line while I turn on the radar?" He replied, I grabbed the Nintendo and kept us on course.

I started to think through the events that will happen after landing in the Roman camp, and what our parents said,

" _So first, we were descending," Aunt Annabeth says, "And the Terminus statue comes and tells us we can't land because the whole ship is a weapon, we compromise by floating above New Rome."_

" _Annabeth sees Percy and they run to each other in slow motion." my dad joked._

" _Leo!" Aunt Piper slaps him upside the head._

" _Jeez, beauty queen."_

" _Anyways, we have lunch in the forum, Ella comes and-"_

" _Compares my boat to the Titanic!" Dad interjected._

" _And, Says a prophecy, which then makes Octavian suspicious."_

" _So then, I take him onto the Argo II for a tour, the rest is a blur to me."_

" _Reyna and I were talking in the garden of Bacchus when the forum exploded, later we found out an Eildon_ _ **(sp?)**_ _was possessing Leo."_

" _Remember kids, It wasn't my fault."_

 _Aunt Piper slapped him again._

I remembered the day we found Emma,

 _I was three years old, yet I remember it clearly, My parents, and all our closest family, by that time it was just Charles, Silena and I, walking by the forest. After a while, we hear a baby crying, Uncle Nico and Will tell the other to say with the kids and run into the forest, nobody knows what happened exactly, but I remember the two walking out of the forest clutching two babies, a boy and a girl, one of which had a note on her leg, both bloody._

" _What's that?" Aunt Piper askes, pointing to the note._

" _It says," Will examines it and gets teary, "'there was nothing we could do, they're getting closer, please take care of our children, her names Emma.' that's it."_

" _Why're they covered in blood?" Aunt Hazel asks._

" _It's… their parents', we found the two there next to some mangled corpses." Nico answers._

 _After that, Aunt Reyna adopts the boy and names him Andre, Uncles Will and Nico adopt Emma._

We had so much fun, I can't imagine a world where we don't meet Emma and Andre.

After a few hours, Leo comes up and say I should sleep, I went down to the bag and immediately collapse in a bed.

Of course, dreams invade my sleep,

 _It was a normal day at camp half-blood, but not the past camp, my camp, forty years into the future._

 _It appeared to be nighttime, nobody was out._

 _The dream zoomed into Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy's house, I saw Luke asleep in his bed, but when it got to the bedroom, Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy were nowhere to be found._

 _This repeated during the dream, the younger siblings were asleep, but the parents gone. Suddenly, a voice called out, one I knew too well,_

" _Legacy of Hephaestus, I am coming for you."_

I woke up in cold sweat and immediately ran to the other rooms yelling, "EMERGENCY MEETING, GET YOUR BUTTS HERE!"

Everybody ran in, half dressed, except for Aunt Thalia I swear she sleeps in her gear.

"What is it?!" Emma asks.

"I had a dream..." I told them the details of the dream, by the time I finished everyone was crying.

"So you actually heard Carl?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I did, our enemies are the demititans and Tartarus."

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Credits to someone I forgot the name of, I'll find it next chapter. Sorry, it's short, ran out of time.**


End file.
